iPod Shuffle Drabbles
by winryie
Summary: iPod Shuffle Writing Challenge, where you write a drabble while listening to your iPod on shuffle, and you only have the length of the song to write it. I'll be updating this quite often, I think, and most likely in chunks. Rated for language. Mello and Matt POV
1. Mayday Parade – I'd Rather Make Mistakes

**Mayday Parade – I'd Rather Make Mistakes Than Nothing At All**

I've broken all of my promises to you, Matt, and I'm sorry for it. But I can never keep up with the things I can't control, and I never know when to let go, even when everything goes wrong. I know I can't justify my wrongdoings with any words, but I swear, Matt. I swear that I'll be able to keep this promise:

I promise, Matt, you'll make it out of this alive. Maybe not me, but I'll do absolutely anything to make sure you'll be okay, I promise.

"Idiot, it's both of us or neither, _I_ swear, Mello. And we both know that I'm the better one at keeping promises!"

* * *

**A/N:** Please excuse the bad quality of these drabbles...I only have the length of the song to write them, which is only about 3 minutes, haha. So much pressure...OTL **Review and tell me which ones you liked and didn't like?** I would mean the world to me! Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own any of the songs used in this fanfiction-drabble-collection, and I'm disclaiming all of them for the future chapters as well, so I don't have to write this on every chapter.


	2. Plain White T's – Christmas Won't Be

**Plain White T's – Christmas Won't Be The Same Without You**

Merry Christmas, Mello. That's what I would have said to you, if you were still here. We used to spend all our time together, but now, after you left…Nothing will be the same without you. I miss you, Mello. Please come home.

* * *

**A/N:** Because I have to angst-ify everything, even happy-sounding songs hahaha


	3. Boys Like Girls – The First One

**Boys Like Girls – The First One**

Even though you're gone, I can still feel your presence everywhere I look. The smell of you on your sheets, the slight scent of chocolate hanging in the air…Those all faded long ago, like the photographs you destroyed, but I still remember; I won't let my memory fade as well. I remember your smirk, your energy, your…everything.

But sometimes I forget. Sometimes I carry on with the things we used to do together, expecting you to be there. It feels great for a short while, but when the truth dawns on me again, it hurts twice as much…

Why didn't you take me with you, Mello?


	4. Alex Goot – Breakeven

**Alex Goot – Breakeven (Fall To Pieces)**

Sometimes I wonder if I'm still alive. Sure, I still breathe, eat chocolate, and my heart's beating… But without you, Matt, it means nothing.

Sometimes—hell, _always_—I think about you. I wonder if you still miss me. I wonder if you still hurt. But I know that you're stronger than that…You're probably living so much better without me.

You know, Matt…You were always the best part of me. And you probably will always be.


	5. The Cab – Can You Keep A Secret

**The Cab – Can You Keep A Secret**

Mello sometimes dances with me at night. We don't let anyone know, anyone see. He just arrives at my door, and I let him in. No words are exchanged, or anything. I simply put on a CD, and we let the music take us away. Just let it take away Mello's pain for a brief period of time.

But the time passes quicker than usual, and it's over before we know it. And Mello leaves, as abruptly as he arrived, with just a short "Can you keep a secret?" called back softly from the doorway.

And my answer is always yes.

* * *

**A/N:** I think that this is one of my personal favourites out of the iPod shuffle drabbles I've written so far (I wrote 1-10 in one go) C:


	6. Mayday Parade – The End

**Mayday Parade – The End**

Maybe everything we did was for nothing. Cornered by society, we had nowhere else to go, no other choices we could have made.

Mello would break down, until he was reduced to nothing. I don't know how the world could look down on us like that; did they think this was easy for us? The labels they placed on us: "criminal", "villain"…Did they think we _wanted_ our lives to be the way they were?

But no matter, I never cared about society, and its fucked up views…Even if we were even more fucked up, having dropped our innocence long ago. It didn't matter, because all I cared about was Mello. I would risk everything for him, no exceptions. I'd be by his side until the end, as long as he thought it was worth it.


	7. We Are The In Crowd – You've Got It Made

**We Are The In Crowd – You've Got It Made**

I didn't belong at Wammy's. I never belonged, or wanted to belong. The other kids would play cheerfully amongst themselves, while I painted myself into a dark corner, all alone.

At times, I wanted to be like them, to be able to be happy, and live a decent childhood. But I knew that it was just a show we were trying to fool ourselves with. Wammy's wasn't a home. It was a military camp to mould toy soldiers to be the perfection that was L.


	8. My Girl Friday – Fall

**My Girl Friday – Fall**

Packed bags, dirty clothes on sterile, orphanage floors; sad smiles and homesickness...That was then.

Loaded guns, cigarettes and ashes on a chipped wooden table; scared glances and forced back fear...That's now.

I know you didn't want to leave Wammy's, Matt. I know I forced it upon you, even if you consented. And history just seems to always repeat itself, as we prepare for Takada's kidnapping. I never wanted to drag you into this, and I've always given you the option to back out, though I knew deep down that you would never take it.

"Even now, Matt, you can back out. It 'd be okay, I'd understand,"

But you replied, like always, "I'm ready to go,"


	9. The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – Seventeen

**The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – Seventeen Ain't So Sweet**

Mello always burned like fire on gasoline. He never stopped, never looked back. He just always went forward.

At least, he did until Kira happened. His fire was dampened from stress and overwork, and I was scared that he'd go out completely and utterly one day. But he didn't really, and neither did I.

Because we both went out with an explosion that left everyone blinded by the light; a light that they could see even years after we were gone.

* * *

**A/N:** In case that was worded strangely or hard to understand or something, I meant that Mello and Matt never truly "died" (or "burned out"), because they'll always live in the hearts of the people who were affected by them.


	10. Eyes Set To Kill – Beauty Through Broken

**Eyes Set To Kill – Beauty Through Broken Glass**

Matt is the antidote to my poisonous self. As I sway dangerously on the border between sane and not, he pulls me back, and saves me, time, after time, after time…I wish that I could say the same about me for him. But I can't, because I'm the poison that's tearing his life apart, killing him slowly.


	11. Alex Goot – Payphone

**Alex Goot – Payphone**

I dropped in another quarter, which fell to the bottom of the box with a light _clink_. The phone rang, for the tenth time; whom the recipient was stayed uncertain. After a long silence, save the ominous ring of the phone, the click indicating the other side had picked up came. My heart skipped a beat, my thoughts swirling: _Could it be him?_

"Hello?" a feminine voice answered. Fuck, wrong again. I hung up, staggering against the phone booth wall. Why couldn't I remember his number? My mind had probably been addled in the explosion…

"Fuck…" I muttered, and thumbed another quarter in the slot. "Please…" I begged to whoever might listen and answer to my pleas.

"Speak," the answer I'd been looking for finally came, voiced in a warm familiarity.

"Matt," I whispered, relief flooding over me. "I need your help…" I managed to force out before collapsing to the floor of the booth.


	12. The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – Disconnect

**The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – Disconnected**

Disconnected from the world by a false death, by the means of fire and gunshots, Mello and I sat in our old apartment again. We were finally at peace, with him eating chocolate and me battering away at an old game system; just like it was meant to be.

I looked over at Mello, who smiled graciously back at me. My own face stretched into a grin.

This is the end of our story. Or rather, it's the beginning of a whole new chapter in our lives.

* * *

**A/N:** Posted number 11 and 12 today.


End file.
